


две половины

by Nameless_Broom



Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [4]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Children, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Wonderful, Young Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: Костры и птицы
Relationships: Валерка/Олежка, Вару/Габриэль
Series: 13 карт (хуман аушки) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844335
Kudos: 1





	две половины

**Author's Note:**

> хуман ау, ссср, пионерлагерь. вальты - малышня, короли - вожатые.
> 
> прелесть-иллюстрация от https://vk.com/abdyabdyadya - https://sun1-17.userapi.com/c840629/v840629345/89d08/pzNTeH_jQ2M.jpg
> 
> Соответствующие посты:  
> 1) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_1997  
> 2) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_1998  
> 3) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_1999  
> 4) https://vk.com/wall-102214939_2000
> 
> дата - 25.09.17

Валерку несло. Несло в самом буквальном смысле - его маленькую крепкую руку тянула за собой другая маленькая крепкая ладошка. Мягко так тянула, почти вела, да только очень и очень быстро. Валеркины ноги неслись по земляным кочкам, по втоптанным листьям, по камушкам, и все равно едва поспевали за чужими тонкими загорелыми ногами. Ноги бежали впереди него, причем так легко, будто Валерка на самом деле не бежал, а плелся черепашьим шагом.

Рука и ноги были Олежкины. Олежка прибежал к Валерке сегодня перед ужином и заговорил сбивчиво про какую-то птицу. Мол, пойдем смотреть, она сегодня пролетит над поляной, красная-красная. Ее непременно нужно видеть. Кто ее увидит, тому - великое счастье.

Валерка кивнул Олежке случайно и не успел опомниться, как его уже потащили за собой. 

Олежкина рука была теплая, да и сам Олежка - чудо-парень, но Валерке было как-то не по себе. Зачем ради какой-то птицы так быстро бежать? Все мысли выскочат, пока они дойдут.

\- Скажи мне, что такого особенного в красном пузе? - нахохлился запыхавшийся Валерка потом, когда они добрались наконец до поляны.

\- Сам ты пузо! - заволновался Олежка, - А у нее грудка. Она красивая очень. На огонек похожа.

\- Что я, огня не видал? - грубо сказал ему Валерка.

\- Так этот же особенный… - всплеснул руками Олежка.

Валерка фыркнул на его слова, но ворчать прекратил. Он обошел всю поляну кругом, чтобы собрать свои выскочившие мысли и привести их в порядок. Потом спросил подозрительно, прищурив глаз:

\- А откуда ты это вообще взял? Ну, про птицу.

Олежка посмотрел на него доверительно:

\- Данила сказал.

Данила - это вожатый их отряда, человек загадочный, но добрый. Старшие говорят, что он рассказывает одни небылицы, но Валерка им не верит. Да и никто не верит. Данила умный, умнее всех, вот и знает то, чего не знают другие. А те, кто не верят ему - просто дурачье.

\- Ну раз Данила сказал...

Валерка постоял в нерешимости. Все-таки, он был немного занят. Он поймал утром большого кузнечика и хотел успеть до отбоя засунуть его плаксе-Мишке под подушку. Еще Фильку хотел подбить сбегать в последний раз за день на речку искупаться. Да и ужин... Короче, он много чего хотел, а не птицу смотреть.

\- Не хочешь? - спросил его Олежка. Он вообще был очень умный, просто медленный. Мог идти и остановиться внезапно - задуматься о небе. О траве. О дороге. О своих ногах. О чем угодно. Зато он сразу понимал, когда в человеке меняется эмоция и умел эту эмоцию безошибочно угадывать.

\- А вот не хочу, - сказал ему нахально Валерка, задирая нос. В самом деле, у него есть дела! Важнейшие! Даже если Олежка попросит, он не останется.

\- Ну тогда иди, - грустно вздохнул Олежка. Он сел прямо на траву, пачкая темные шорты и скосил карий милый глаз на Валерку:

\- Я дождусь и тебе потом расскажу.

Валерке стало тягостно и совестно. Не заслужил ведь Олежка от Валерки такого отношения. Он же как лучше хочет. Не один пришел птицу смотреть, а Валерку с собой привел, а все почему? Потому, что выйдет тогда и на Валерку великое счастье. Причем, именно на Валерку. Не на Фильку, не на Мишку.

Валерка шаркнул смущенно ногой:

\- Дурак какой. Раз привел птицу смотреть, значит буду смотреть. Скажи только, зачем мы вечером пришли?

\- Так ведь она только вечером и пролетает, - спокойным голосом объяснил Олежка. Глаза у него засветились теплым светом, и у Валерки стало на душе как-то неописуемо легко, - Она летит, и одно крыло у нее на правую половину неба, а второе - на левую. А посередине золотое перо, и от него расходятся во все стороны красные перья. И поет она еще чудно, как колокольчик. Данила сказал, ее как найдешь - нужно показать самому важному для тебя человеку.

Валерка покраснел, как рак, но тут же согнал краску с лица и спросил угрюмо:

\- А как мы ее увидим, если она такая огромная? 

\- Нет, замотал головой Олежка, - Она крохотная совсем. Данила говорит - размером с сердце.

\- Вот так номер… - озадаченно пробормотал Валерка, - Как так, на полнеба - и маленькая?

\- Не знаю. Увидим и поймем.

И не поспоришь.

Вдруг Валерка принял такой вид, будто он решился на что-то ужасно важное. Он развернулся и зашагал к кустам.

\- Ты уходишь? - грустно посмотрел на него Олежка, - Так ты не туда. Лагерь в другой стороне.

\- Да не ухожу я, - буркнул Валерка, - Я за хворостом.

\- Зачем?

\- Костер разведу.

\- Косте-е-ер… Так ведь нельзя. Накажут, - выпятил слегка нижнюю губу Олежка. Он всегда так делал, когда был не уверен.

\- А мы не скажем.

На такое Олежке было нечего ответить. Он вопросил только, растирая свои голые коричневые колени, которые на ощупь были как деревянные брусочки:

\- А зачем нам костер?

\- Чтобы ты спросил. Скоро роса выпадет.

Олежка только склонил голову в задумчивости. Мол, да, и правда роса. А разве плохо, что роса? И зачем траву и ветки жечь, если и так хорошо?

\- Уши отморозишь, - для пущего эффекта добавил Валерка и сунул руки в глубокие карманы. Там он нашарил фантик от ириски, шершавый, как Олежкины уши. Эх, какие у него все-таки были уши! Огромные просто. Тонкие и красные, как кленовые листья. Сквозь них красиво просвечивало солнце.

Валерка взъерошил волосы и продолжил путь к кустам.

\- Туда нельзя, - сказал вдруг Олежка. Валерка нахмурил густые неряшливые брови. Он терпеть не мог, когда ему что-то запрещали, в нем сразу просыпалось огромное желание пакостить. Ему запретили однажды перелезать через забор и сказали ходить через калитку - сестра сказала, вредная черная девица. Валерка ее не послушался - он перемахивал через деревянные брусья еще выше, как будто отрастил себе крылья, а калитку вымазал в клее, чтобы она ко всем прилипала. Сестра хотела надрать ему уши, но Петька - их старший - не дал - только заставил вместе с ним отмывать потом калитку. Валерка с тех пор пакостить стал меньше, но все равно это вредное желание никуда от него не ушло. Именно от этого желания он сделал еще один шаг к кустам. Олежка пояснил торопливо:

\- Там вожатые целуются. 

\- Фу-у-у… - Валерка тут же сморщил нос и сделался похож на старый гриб. Он поспешно отошел и сел рядом с Олежкой, подгибая под себя ногу.

\- Чмокаются, небось, как лошади, - пробурчал он. Он вдруг навалился на плечо Олежки и противно зачавкал губами ему в большое тонкое ухо, скорчив рожу - чтобы точно стало понятно, как целуются дураки-вожатые. Олежка отдернулся со смехом - было щекотно.

\- Не делай этого, я же тебя и так хорошо слышу.

Они посидели немного в тишине. Вымазанное закатом солнце потихоньку пропадало с неба, скидывая на мальчишечьи головы последние розовые лучи. Пока было тепло, но Валерка знал (да и Олежка тоже), что скоро станет зябко. А курток они с собой не взяли…

\- Давай я схожу все-таки, - хлопнул себя по коленкам Валерка. Коленки тут же зазудели, но Валерка даже не ойкнул и напустил на себя бравый вид, - Не поминай лихом.

И Валерка пошел опять к злополучным кустам, не оборачиваясь. Он чувствовал, что Олежка укоризненно смотрит ему вслед. А за что укоризненно? Не разбойник он и не бандит, идет за хворостом. По-хозяйски. Потому что человек - царь природы. Может прийти, набрать веток и уйти, и ему еще спасибо за это скажут.  
Кто скажет?  
А неважно. Кто-то да скажет, а большего и не нужно. Кто-то - это вам не хухры-мухры.

А еще Валерке было жутко интересно посмотреть, что же там за вожатые такие, и кто посмел занять его тайное зеленое место. Место было совсем не его, но Валерка все равно окрестил его своим - у царя и лес весь - его.

Валерка с надменным королевским видом досеменил до кустов, но вскоре так увлекся хворостом, что забыл совсем про вожатых. Вместо них залезла в голову глупая считалка. Валерка проговаривал ее про себя: _палка раз, палка два, а Мишке за шиворот - огромного жука..._  
В самый последний момент, когда Валерка уже собрался уходить, он увидел из своих кустов _их_. Валерка осторожно раздвинул листья, чтобы разглядеть их поближе. Ну, кто это разлегся в его лесу?

Длинноногий долговязый вожатый полулежал на поваленном бревне, будто сложившись вдвое, а голова его лежала на плече у Петьки. Их алые повязки были намотаны на сучок и развевались, как маленькие флаги. 

Петька был уже совсем дед - двадцать один год. Валерка был уверен, что он будет важничать теперь, когда стал таким здоровым (да еще и вожатым), а он стал только еще тверже и смелее, будто нипочем ему были любые трудности. Петька всегда был твердый и смелый, словно шип или оружие, и глаза у него были пронзительные, как у коршуна. У Валерки волосья были дурные, будто от химзавивки, а у него прямые, как доска. Лохматый только он был всегда, и волосы на голове топорщились в разные стороны, словно у теленка рожки.  
У Длинного (Валерка напрочь забыл его имя), лицо было молодое, смуглое, и его черный волос все норовил перекинуться на щеки и израсти на них бакенбардами. Длинный кроваво боролся с волосом бритвой и носил иногда от этой борьбы желтые пластыри на щеках. Он много чего знал наизусть, хотел и умел красиво говорить и писал еще стихи. Малышня звала его за несостоявшиеся бакенбарды и состоявшиеся стихи Пушкиным. Старшие посмеивались и звали его “наш Ромео” - никогда не оставлял он нецелованной ни одну женскую ручку, даже если эта ручка была не женская, а совсем еще девчачья. Его все любили, потому что он был веселый бодрый человек, а он (Валерке так казалось почему-то) никого не любил взаправду - просто был мягок и вежлив по отношению ко всем, будто хотел сделать приятное. Оставлял девчонкам и вожатым цветы на тумбочках, читал стихи по вечерам. Обычно он читал размашисто, как с театральных подмосток, прокатываясь по ушам своим тягучим баритоном - и все сплошь про чудные мгновенья.  
И вот этот Длинный сидел сейчас и тоже читал наизусть стихи. Он читал, в противовес обыкновенному - тихо, будто все вокруг было хрупким и боялось любого громкого возгласа. Вокруг журчало мягко какое-то темно-зеленое томное чувство, которое Валерка никак не мог понять. Стихов его Валерка не знал, но ему казалось, что они соскочили откуда-то из старины - так много было в них чеканных золотых слов. Длинный читал странно и незнакомо, перескакивая со строчки на строчку - сначала две строчки одного стиха, потом две строчки другого. Говорил напевно (но без песни в голосе) и очень красиво - сначала про очи черные, потом про то, как будет по-персидски нежное слово _люблю_ , про сон, пленительный и сладкий, и звал еще Петьку отчего-то Шаганэ. Петька играл на старой гитаре, чтобы тихие слова не пропадали одни в прохладе леса, и лицо у него при этом было преглупое и ничуть не важное. Такое бывает, когда на что-то хорошее смотришь. Он отрывал иногда руки от гитары (Длинный все равно продолжал читать) и касался костяшками вожатской жесткой щеки. Длинный щурился от этого прикосновения - мягко, как кот от солнца. Валерке подумалось, что если бы Петька спрятал его щеку в своей руке целиком, то Длинный бы точно засветился, как лампочка на двести двадцать вольт.

И складывались эти слова и аккорды в длинную бесконечную песнь, с неверной, но тягучей рифмой, которая была лучше неба и звезд, но которую слушать было Валерке странно. Казалось, будто он лезет не в свое дело, отнимает кусочек чужого счастья и ломает его - потому что не понимает.

Они потом поцеловались крепко, и Валерка ушмыгнул из кустов, тихонько, бормоча что-то про телячьи нежности.

\- И что там? - спросил его Олежка, когда Валерка плюхнулся рядом с ним на траву. Около него лежала дощечка и палочка - для розжигу. Валерка хлопнул себя по лбу - и как мог он забыть о таком простом удобном средстве? Собрался вместо этого поджигать хворост синим стеклышком из кармана, тьфу. А солнце-то уже почти ушло!

\- Целуются, - пренебрежительно махнул рукой Валерка, сбрасывая хворост.

\- Ну я же говорил, - сказал Олежка и улыбнулся вдруг, как лесной зверек. 

Валерка задумался. У него из головы упорно не хотела уходить мысль про светящегося Длинного. А если Олежку так подержать, то вдруг он тоже засветится? ~~И костер они от него разожгут…~~

И самое главное - вдруг Олежка тогда тоже сощурится, как кот? Хотя нет, одернул себя Валерка, не сощурится, он ведь был как Филька - не умел никогда закрывать глаз. У Фильки были огромные карие глаза, такие теплые, что будто рыжие. У Олежки - темные, плывущие, как у Данилы.

Раз не сощурится, то может, распахнет? И Валерка найдет тогда в его ореховом глазу черную точку - зрачок? 

Валерка взял уверенно в свою руку Олежкину теплую щеку и у него как-то сразу защипало в носу и глаза стали будто горячие. Кроме этого ничего необыкновенного не происходило, но было отчего-то тепло еще и ладони. Олежка удивился как всегда - во все глаза, но руку с лица убирать не стал - а вдруг и вправду что-то произойдет?

Потом он все же спросил:

\- А ты что делаешь?

И Валерка отдернул руку, как ошпаренный. Ему стало жарко и стыдно. Зачем полез, спрашивается? “Засве-е-етится”, - передразнил он самого себя. Не маленький уже, а такую глупость говорил. Дурак.

\- Зачем они целуются, думаешь? - буркнул Валерка, глядя на Олежкины руки, которые растирали тонкой палочкой деревяшку. Валерка бы сам все сделал, но у Олежки почему-то получалось крутить палочку гораздо ловчее.

\- Потому что так взрослые делают, - убежденно ответил Олежка, после долгого раздумия, - Так нужно, наверное. 

Валерка удивился. Олежка всегда изыскивал причины тому, что происходит вокруг, а тут вдруг - _так нужно. Наверное._  
Так ведь не бывает.

\- Зачем нужно? - сщурился Валерка.

\- Потому что им нравится, - со все тем же непоколебимым убеждением отвечал Олежка.

\- Нравится?! Чмокать? 

\- Ну знаешь, - серьезно посмотрел на него Олежка, - Я вот в детстве клубнику не любил. А теперь люблю. Потому что вырос. Сейчас я целоваться не люблю, а они любят. А все почему? Потому что они большие, взрослые. Может, мне, когда я вырасту, тоже нравиться начнет, откуда я знаю?

Валерка не нашелся, что ему ответить. Покраснел у него только кончик острого носа.

Из под палочки наконец шибанула большая искра, и костер занялся. Почти сразу он разгорелся во всю свою алую величину и зарычал, как дикий, но умный зверь.

Они сидели и болтали у костра, и пока они болтали, потемнело совсем небо, посинела густая трава и запел глухо лес вокруг. Набухшая роса мерно покачивалась на темных тонких травинках, огонь горел, мальчишечьи языки уже уставали двигаться, и глаза потихоньку, медленно, но слипались. Красногрудой птицы все не было видно.

Валерка сложил потом усталую голову на свои поджатые колени и посмотрел на Олежку краем зеленого глаза.

Хотелось спросить: _а где твоя птица?_ но Валерка не хотел обижать его. Олежка ведь правда думал и верил, что тут птица пролетит, и что Валерка ее увидит, и что станет им двоим хорошо-хорошо на душе. Не он же виноват, что ее здесь нет.

Валерка зевнул и вдруг увидел, что глаза у Олежки были грустные и прикрытые. Совсем черные, без отблеска света. Валерке сделалось от этого больно в груди, как бывает от брошенного камня. Как будто на сердце синяк поставили. 

Ему до смерти захотелось его развеселить.

Он разворошил костер, чтобы цепкое пламя поднялось еще выше - выше елок, до самого неба - и чтобы огромные красивые искры разлетелись вокруг, как светляки. Пыхнуло жаром.  
Если огонь поднимется достаточно высоко, то тогда птица их заметит. 

Эх, птица-птица, где же ты, дура? Не видишь, что человек из-за тебя расстраивается? И какой человек! Хороший, лучший самый. И как расстраивается, как убивается - глаза потушил, не говорит ничего. А все знают, что невысказанная обида - самая горькая.

Валерка бросил снова взгляд на Олежку, чтобы дуре-птице стало совсем стыдно, и тут он вдруг _увидел_. Он засмеялся изумленно.

\- Гляди, вот же твоя птица, - смеялся он своим кривым вредным, смехом. Лицо у него при этом было совсем не злое. Даже мягкое.

\- Где? - засуетился Олежка и завертел взъерошенной головой. Глаза у него снова засияли, и Валерку тряхнуло немножко, как от разряда.

\- Где-где, - хохотал он, улыбаясь все шире, - На щеке у тебя. На щеке!

На длинном Олежкином лице лежал алый огненный отсвет. На носу, на ушах, на веках - везде. Пламень разлился по нему, как разливались по небу птичьи крылья - левое красное крыло охватило левую щеку и правое крыло - правую.

Валерка был так рад, что нашел в этом отсвете спрятанную птицу, больше самого Олежки был рад. Сам ведь догадался. Первый.  
А еще радостно ему было от того, что птица есть все-таки на этом свете, и что вовсе не обманул их загадочный добрый Данила.  
И еще, что хорошая эта птица была, не злая, не обманщица. Что она взаправду прилетела и на Олежку села.  
Валерка не знал, что у него самого такие же красные щеки, но если бы знал, то и из-за этого бы обрадовался - прыгнул бы далеко ввысь, как через забор.

Но главная радость была в Олежкином лице. Как он разулыбался! Он тронул себя невесомо пальцами за щеки и тоже стал, как Длинный - счастливой светлой лампочкой.

И от всей этой летящей пляски в Валеркиной маленькой дурацкой душе, от этого синего неба, синей травы и красного огня так стало хорошо, что Валерка подлез быстро и поцеловал Олежку - прямо в огненный румянец и еще в два пламенеющих уха, похожих теперь на два крыла.

И Олежка распахнул тогда до зрачков свои теплые глаза.


End file.
